1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to microphones and loudspeakers and, more specifically, to a speaker/microphone array able to provide a uniform response, maintaining a constant Q with rising frequencies and microphone elements arranged in an annular 90xc2x0xe2x80x9490xc2x0xe2x80x9490xc2x0 prismatic array to give a substantially 9 dB forward gain without lobing or frequency drop offs within the 90xc2x0xe2x80x9490xc2x0xe2x80x9490xc2x0 pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of loudspeakers and microphones have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,165,587; 4,618,025; 4,635,748; 4,714,133; 5,123,500; 5,324,896; 5,502,772 and 5,514,841 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
This invention relates generally to audio reproduction techniques, and more specifically to an integrated, multiple speaker acoustic system whose enclosed units smoothly cover complementary frequency ranges without cross interference therebetween.
In an acoustical speaker having a movable diaphragm responsive over a range of frequencies, an air duct having a cross-sectional area less than that of the diaphragm substantially surrounding the diaphragm and in communication with one side thereof for acoustically isolating the diaphragm, dampening low-frequency ringing and acoustically loading the diaphragm for extending the frequency range to lower frequencies to enhance the performance of the speaker with small speaker enclosures. One embodiment provides for similar ducting for passive radiator diaphragms.
A speaker cabinet of the type used in stereo systems. A horizontal wall partitions the interior of the cabinet into an upper portion within which is positioned a full range speaker member, and a lower portion within which is positioned a low range speaker member. A pair of laterally spaced ports are formed in the partition wall to allow sound emanating from the low range speakers is spaced apart therefrom, in non-attached relation thereto to define a space between the full range speaker and the horn. Sound from the low range speaker and from the full range speaker enters into the space between the full range speaker and the horn and mixes so that the sound emanating from the horn is a full-bodied sound characterized by minimal distortion and substantial absence of unpleasant sounds of the type associated with speakers of the prior art.
The invention presents a method for improving overall efficiency and quality in sound reproduction systems by providing a system which establishes positive phase control over the many and varied resonant characteristics encountered in the reproduction and presentation of audio energy. The apparatus embodying the present method primarily consists of speaker structures within which drivers such as conventional cone drivers are acoustically coupled to both air and to the materials from which the enclosure of the speaker structure is formed by optimizing existing atmospheric pressure differentials and induced audio vibration readily available within these structures. The coupling is obtained through the use of acoustical resonator structure placed within a speaker enclosure and through particular distribution of mass in the enclosure and in the materials.
A loudspeaker enclosure is formed generally in the shape of a tetrahedron, having a triangular bottom panel and three upstanding triangular side panels. In a first embodiment, the lower edges of the three side panels are connected to the three edges of the bottom panel, and the upstanding edges of the side panels are connected together. One or more speakers are mounted in respective apertures formed through the front side panel of the enclosure such that the sound waves generated thereby are directed forwardly therefrom. Another speaker is supported within the enclosure facing generally downwardly, but is angled toward the front side panel of the enclosure. The sound waves generated by the downwardly facing speaker are emitted through an opening formed through the lower end of the front side panel. In a second embodiment, the side panels of the enclosure are connected together as above, but are supported above the bottom panel of the enclosure by a plurality of legs so as to define an open space extending about the bottom panel. The downwardly facing speaker faces directly downwardly toward the bottom panel, and the sound waves generated thereby are emitted through the open space around the enclosure.
An audio loudspeaker system is provided which consists of an enclosure having a front wall, a rear wall with a plurality of circular openings, a pair of side walls, a top wall and a bottom wall. A plurality of loudspeaker components are supported on the front wall of the enclosure for radiating sound energy therethrough and having varying frequency ranges. A plurality of tubular ducts are supported in the circular openings in the rear wall and extend inwardly into the enclosure to exhibit a tuned acoustic frequency to the loudspeaker components having the lowers frequency ranges.
A multi-dimentional speaker system having a specifically configured arrangement comprising, tweeters, mid-range, sub-woofer, woofer, air baffles and spacers to enhance sound reproduction.
The present invention relates to a reflex compression valve-divided chamber speaker cabinet which improves acoustic frequencies emanating from the speaker cabinet by specially designed and positioned ports located frontally and rearwardly within the speaker cabinet. The speaker cabinet greatly reduces reverb or lag caused by uncontrolled reflecting air within a standard baffle chamber resulting from the speaker cabinet design and electrical passive crossover network.
The present invention relates generally to microphones and loudspeakers and, more specifically, to a speaker microphone array able to provide a uniform response, maintaining a constant Q with rising frequencies and microphone elements arranged to give a similar response throughout the 90xc2x0xe2x80x9490xc2x0xe2x80x9490xc2x0 pattern.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an audio speaker/microphone array that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices, e.g. rising Q with frequency and varying frequency response with angle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an audio speaker/microphone array which is able to provide a uniform response with increasing audio signal frequencies.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an audio speaker/microphone array which is able to eliminate lobing and beaming of frequencies.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide an audio each other.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an audio speaker/microphone array including three speakers or microphones in a 90xc2x0xe2x80x9490xc2x0xe2x80x9490xc2x0 array provide same frequency response at all points within the radiation reception pattern of the cluster.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an audio speaker/microphone array wherein the relationship between the speakers/microphone elements minimizes the directional effects of the speakers/microphone elements at a wide range of frequencies.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide an audio speaker/microphone array wherein the clustering of the microphone elements in a 90xc2x0xe2x80x9490xc2x0xe2x80x9490xc2x0 array provides a Q of 8.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide an audio speaker/microphone array wherein the clustering of the microphone elements are in a prismatic array such as in a transmitter or receiver antenna.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an audio speaker/microphone array wherein the microphone clustering provides a 9 dB forward gain over a single microphone with no lobing or frequency drop offs within the 90xc2x0xe2x80x9490xc2x0xe2x80x9490xc2x0 reception pattern.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an audio speaker/microphone array that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an audio speaker/microphone array that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
An audio array for receiving or generating audio signals is disclosed by the present invention. The audio array includes first, second and third audio elements and first second and third structures. Each of the first second and third structures are right triangles. The first second and third audio elements are each secured to a respective one of the first, second and third structures and the first, second and third structures are positioned to extend at a substantially 90xc2x0 angle to each other. The first second and third audio elements are positioned in a substantially central location of the first second and third structures. The first second and third audio elements are all either speakers or microphones. The first, second and third structures are all retained within a comprising a housing.